ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Takeshi's Castle
is a Japanese game show that aired between 1986 and 1990, on the Tokyo Broadcasting System. It featured the Japanese actor Takeshi Kitano (also known as Beat Takeshi) as a Count who owns a castle and sets up difficult challenges for players (or a volunteer army) to get to him. The show has become a cult television hit around the world.[2] A special live "revival" was broadcast on April 2, 2005, for TBS's 50th anniversary celebrations. Noteable Episodes In one noteable episode, General Tani managed to take over Takeshi's castle. Beat Takeshi and his advisor Sonomanma Higashi gathered an army outside of the castle (not the first time this happened). The unique difference was that a varity of Ultra Kaiju appeared to help Takeshi reclaim his castle, leading the charge. When the army had to climb over the first of several obstacles, they destroyed it with various beam weapons. Near the middle of the episode, General Tani recruited the Ultra Brothers to help defend his seat in the castle in the game Boulder Dash. Towards the end, the entire army stormed the castle to take it back, fighting the Defense Troops in tanks with squirt guns. At the end of the show, Takeshi successfully takes back his castle. Games Honeycomb Maze This is a maze made up of lots of hexagonal shaped rooms, which all look exactly the same. The rooms have six doors, one in each wall, which all open outwards and inwards. However, some of the doors in some rooms are dummies, which don't open, as they're against outside walls. The contestant enters the maze at the top right and has to try to find the exit, which is at the bottom left. Waiting inside are two "Black-Handed, Black-Hearted" Guards (usually Strong and Kibaji) who are trying to find the contestant. The contestant needs to avoid the guards, because if they get caught they'll have their face covered in black paint, get thrown out of the maze, and will have lost the game. There are several exits all along the left and bottom sides of the maze, but only one is correct. If the contestant comes out of the wrong door they'll fall into a pool of water and will have also lost the game. If a contestant manages to make it through the maze, avoiding being caught by the guards, and exits through the correct door they win. The maze began with 12 rooms; 4 x 4. Later the size was increased to 20 rooms, 5 x 4, and a third Guard was added (usually Animal) to increase the difficulty. In family special episodes the children stand on a platform above the maze. They have to shout out instructions to direct their parent through, avoiding the Guards, to the exit. This family variation was later used in regular episodes. This time the General shouts out the directions to the contestants. Participents Participants for the special episode were a man dressed as Astroboy, ''someone dressed as ''Slimer ''from the ''Ghost Busters ''franchise, Seabozu (who wins.), a man dressed as Medusa, Kanegon (who looses), a man dressed as some sort of pottery, a man dressed as a ''Jaws ''victim, Knock Knock '''Knock Knock' began as the second half of 'Skipping Stones'. After crossing the lake, the contestants are faced with a wall that has four doors in it. One of the doors is real, but the others aren't. The contestant has to run full-speed at a door. If it's made of paper they will burst through it and will have won the game. If they choose a wrong door, which is solid, they will bounce straight off and lose. A second wall was then added behind the first. If a contestant makes it through the first wall they then have to choose another door in the second wall. If they're lucky again, and they choose a paper door, they'll go through the wall and win. If they choose wrong they won't get through, and they'll have lost. The walls were then removed from 'Skipping Stones' and made into game of their own. The number of walls the contestants have to get through were doubled to four. Now they have to choose four paper doors, one in each wall, to make it all the way through and win. This time not all the wrong doors are solid. Some are made from paper, but have a net fixed behind. If a contestant runs through one of these they'll be caught in the net and also lose the game. If the contestants make it through the second wall they'll usually be confronted with the Boxing Monster (Jumbo Max in earlier episodes). They will need to make their way past him to continue on. If the contestants choose wrong this time they'll end up getting a pummelling from the Monster. Participents A Chinese hopping Vampire, Eleking (Boxing Monster Jumbo Max fought Eleking and caused him to run into a wall and lose.), a man dressed as one of the Three Musketeers, two men dressed as some sort of fruit, a man dressed as one of the ten Lucky Gods, a man dressed as a Rokurokubi, a man dressed as a Shogun Samurai, a centaur, Pigmon (who gets abused by Boxing Monster Jumbo Max, scares him, and then loses), An Elephant (one of Takeshi's most loyal subjects, staying by his side when his castle was lost.), and three men dressed as a Centipede. Slip Way Slip Away is a family special game. The child lays on an aeroplane bodyboard at the end of a long platform. The parent has to push the board along the runway to try and get it to stop in the goal area at the end. If the parent pushes too hard they'll slide their child straight off the end of the runway, into the water below, and lose the game. If they don't push hard enough they won't reach the goal, will come up short, and the child will get pushed off into the water by Okada the Evil Crow – also losing the game. If the parent judges the force just right, their child will end up positioned over the goal area and they win the game. There is a board at the end of a long platform. The contestant has to run up and jump on the board to slide along the runway. The aim is to end up on the arrow, or in the goal area, right at the end of the runway. If the contestant pushes off too hard they'll slide straight off the end, into the water below, and lose the game. If they don't push off hard enough they won't reach the goal, will come up short, and will get pushed off into the water by Okada the Sea Goblin – also losing the game. If the contestant judges the force just right, and ends up positioned over the arrow/goal area, they win the game. The game was changed so not just parents and child can play. Participents Gomora (overshoots the goal and ends up in the water), a woman dressed as a flamingo, the Centipede from Knock Knock, a person dressed as a green orb, the Centaur again, Medusa (who wins). Skipping Stones The contestant has to cross a lake by using stepping-stones. All the stones look identical, but only some of them are solid. The other stones aren't supported and will sink when trodden on. If the contestant manages to get across the lake, without falling in the water, they win the game. Participents Eleking (who falls after progressing half way), a man as the Statue of Liberty, the Jaws Victim from Honeycomb Maze, a man dressed as a totem pole, another of the Three Musketeers (who makes it.), the green orb costume (Who doesn't even make it onto the first stone and just plops into the water.), a man dressed as Nezumi Otoko ''from ''Gegege no Kitaro, ''a man dressed as a Mermaid, a man dressed as a thief, Veron (makes it to the first stone and then falls). Pipe Down The contestant starts on a platform raised several stories in the air. Connected to this is a long fabric tube that leads down to the ground. The contestant has to get into the tube and slide down inside it. Near the bottom is an opening in the material. Under this is a platform floating on a lake. When they reach the opening, the contestant has to drop out of it and try to land on the platform. If they time it right, they'll land safely on the platform and win the game. But if they're too fast, or too slow, the contestant will end up in the water and will have lost. Participents Alien Baltan (Fails), another Chinese Vampire, Frakenstein's Monster (who was seen earlier dancing and doing the splits. Also wins.), Dracula, some guy in a robe and hat (who goes down the pipe face first.), Nezumi Otoko again, the mermaid again (who has trouble getting out of the pipe due to their costume but Wins.) Catch It (V2) The contestant starts behind a set of saloon doors, at the end of a giant pit of mud. A football is then fired into the air, over the mud, from a cannon. As soon as the ball is shot, the contestant has to run out into the mud pit and try to catch it. The wet mud makes moving quickly very difficult. If the contestant catches the ball they win the game; but if they miss it, or it bounces out of their hands, they lose. Snow Ball: In special episodes the game was occasionally played in snow. Dry Ball: In the Monster special episode the game was played on big mats on dry ground, as the costumes made moving quickly hard enough anyway. Participents Another Chinese Hopping Vampire, the Statue of Liberty, Astroboy, Pigmon (a second Pigmon suit is used for this, lacking teeth and has a pushed in face, also one of his feet fly off.), a multiarmed Hindu god (Shiva?) (Wins), Zetton (who ALMOST catches it.), one of the Three Musketeers. Sumo Rings There are five different coloured sumo rings: red, blue, yellow, green and purple. Each has a different guard inside. To begin, the contestant picks a ball at random out of a box. The colour of the ball they pick corresponds to the colour of a ring, telling them which Guard they have to fight. Now it's a straightforward sumo match. The fighters have to try and get their opponent on the ground or out of the ring to win. Some Guards are a lot easier to beat than others. Regular fighters include 'Spud' (a guard in a big Konishiki Yasokichi head costume) who is the easiest to beat, Shin Suganuma (a weedy little guard), and pro sumo wrestler Shinoburyo (/'Porker', a fat guard) who is the hardest to win against. In the family special version the parent and child fight the chosen guard at the same time. The game was changed once for a special version. After the contestant picks a ball to determine their opponent, both of them have to stand back-to-back on a small round platform in water. When the fight begins, the Guard and contestant have to try and push each other off by only using their bums. If the contestant gets pushed off and into the water they lose the battle. But if they manage to get the Guard off first they win. Participents Slimer, Gomora (who scares his opponent and throws him out of the ring.), one of the Ten Lucky Gods, Shiva, Red King (who gets the special guest sumo wrestler, Mother of Ultra, which he promptly attacked and won against). Boulder Dash This game is a lot like 'Avalanche'. Three contestants at a time have to try and get to the top of a ramp without getting knocked down by giant boulders being rolled towards them. The ramp is a lot wider than the path in 'Avalanche', so the contestants can dodge the boulders if they're quick enough. Whoever manages to get to the top of the hill wins. At the top, along with one of the guards, are the Ultra Brothers, prepared to defend the Castle from Takeshi's forces. Participents Seabozu, Gomora, and Gora (all three fail.), the Three Chinese Hopping Vampires (two fail, one gets to the top, only to be stopped by Ultraseven for a second until scarring him with a Bruce Lee warcry.), the Green Orb, the Elephant and Slimer (all fail. The Ultra Brothers also hit the Castle Guard with a boulder by mistake), Alien Baltan, Black King, and Zetton (Alien Baltan technically wins, but was jumped by Seven and Jack and smashed with a boulder by Ace). High Rollers The contestant has to make their way over cylinders that are positioned above water, each slightly higher or lower than the previous one. The rollers aren't fixed still, so will spin around when stepped on. The contestant needs to move quickly, and have good balance, so that they're not rolled off. If they fall into the water they lose. By making it onto the platform at the end of the Rollers the contestant wins the game. To begin with there were only three Rollers that needed to be crossed. This was increased to five, and then to seven. (During the Monster special, the background music is the ''Godzilla March Melody from Toho.) Participents A Musketeer, a man dressed as an Aburasumashi, the centaur again, the centipede, the Totem pole, a man dressed as a peacock, Alien Baltan (barely makes it to the end and falls on the last log), and a woman dressed as a pig. The Dragon Lake There are several different versions of 'Dragon Lake'. In any version, the aim is to use a rope to swing from one platform to another. If the contestant manages to land on the second platform they win the game. If they miss, or fall off the rope, they lose. Version one was played in the first episode. The contestant has to swing from one platform to another straight in front of them, over a container of shredded paper. On the other side of the landing platform was a slope. If the contestant slides down here, without landing on the flat part of the platform first, they lose. The game then moved to a wet, muddy pit. The landing platform this time is a small 'tree trunk'. If the contestant manages to land on this trunk they win, then cross a bridge to the next game. The third version actually includes a Dragon and a Lake! The contestant starts off on the Dragon platform and has to swing and land on a small round platform in the middle of a lake. After this the game changed slightly. In 'New Dragon Lake', instead of swinging to a platform straight ahead, the contestant has to swing in a semi-circle to reach the small landing platform to the right of where they start. They get a run-up before swinging off to give them more chance to swing far enough around. A special giant version was played in the sea. Starting from very high up, the contestant has to use a rope to swing over to a small floating platform and drop down onto it. If they manage to hold on they win the game. Participents Alien Icarus (who fails), Frankenstein's monster, Astroboy (who makes it.), Gora (who instantly falls into the water.), the peacock (who doesn't even bother using the rope and attempts to fly to the platform), a man dressed as Kinnikuman, the mermaid ('her' tail falls off mid swing but wins.), Alien Baltan (who slams into the platform), Shiva (who also wins.). Rice Bowl Downhill The contestant sits in a giant bowl at the top of a wet slope. Two guards at the top of the hill (usually Popcorn) push the bowl down it, towards a pool at the bottom. The contestant has to stay balanced inside the bowl as it slides down the hill and hits the water at the bottom. If they are still inside when the bowl ends up floating in the pool they win the game. If the contestant falls out at any time they lose. In couples' and family special episodes the pairs have to sit in the bowl together. Both of the contestants have to stay inside the bowl at all times to win. Participents The Statue of Liberty, Pigmon (who stays in the bowl the entire way but falls out in the end.), a man out of costume, Eleking (falls out of the bowl before it's even sent down the hill.), the woman as a flamingo, Red King (throws a tantrum and falls out of the bowl midway.), a woman dressed as a witch, the two who resemble fruits riding in the bowl together. Bridge Ball The contestant has to cross a thin wobbly bridge to the other side. While they're on the bridge, Guards will fire balls at them, from a cannon, to try and knock them off. Originally there were two cannons used to shoot at the contestants. In a variation of the game several rocks are attached to the bridge to make crossing even harder. This means that the contestant can't just run straight across - they have to stop and climb around the rocks. Later the rocks were removed and now Guards only fire balls from one cannon. However, now the contestant has to carry their own golden ball. At the beginning of the bridge the contestant has to catch a golden ball, which is shot to them by the General. While crossing the bridge the contestant must hold onto the ball at all times; as if it drops, and they lose it, they can't continue. If the contestant does drop the ball they have to make it all the way back to the General so he can fire them another one. Anyone who makes it across the bridge, with the golden ball in hand, wins. Participents Medusa, the Totem Pole, another one of the Ten Lucky Gods, Pigmon (didn't even get a chance to catch the ball and walked off the bridge.), Zetton (progresses a little bit until he loses balance and falls on his back, rights himself, drops his ball and gives up.), Aburasumashi, Shiva, Alien Baltan (who actually had the golden ball when he walked onto the bridge, as it'd be impossible for him to catch it with his static claws. Wins.) Showdown (V2) In Version 2 The contestants that have chosen a safe hole in 'Final Fall' follow the tunnel and come out the pipe in front of the castle. They then go and board a motorised cart each (or, if there are a lot of contestants through, some must share a cart). Each cart has a paper ring on the front, and every contestant is armed with a water pistol. On the opposite side of the "car park" to the contestants are the Guards. They share five carts of their own, which also have a ring on the front. There are usually two or three Guards in one cart, and every guard has a water pistol. There is one other cart on the Guards' side – Takeshi's cart. Takeshi's cart is much bigger than everyone else's, but also has a ring on the front. The water pistol in this cart is also much bigger and much more powerful than the others. On the General's command the game begins, and the contestants and Guards drive into battle. The contestants' aim is to break the ring on the front of Takeshi's cart with their water pistols, but they need to avoid having their own ring broken in the process. The Guards try to stop the contestants succeeding by aiming at their rings. If a contestant's ring is broken they are out of the game, and have to stop. The contestants can fight back though. If they break a ring on a Guards' cart, that cart has to stop. If a contestant manages to break the ring on the front of Takeshi's cart, the contestant, and the General, wins the game. But, if all the contestants have their rings broken it's the end of the game and the General and his army have lost. However, the roles were reversed, with the General fighting to defend the castle as Takeshi lead the Ultra Kaiju, aliens, and monsters into battle to reclaim the castle. Ultraman and Taro took their places on General's side. Ultraman fell out of the cart. The Ultra monsters and aliens were among the front line of the onslaught to reclaim the castle. Taro and Ultraman's carts were ironically the first to fall due to the overwhelming numbers. Slowly, the other carts followed, with some of the Ultra kaiju stopping them with their own bodies. Slowly, the General was chased by Takeshi's tank, and rammed, and lost the battle. Characters Ultras *Ultraman: Ultraman has a history in the show, not just the one where Tani recruited him. Ultraman appeared to help the children progress in the Children's Only special. In another episode, he replaced General Tani for unknown reasons. *Ultraseven *Zoffy *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Mother of Ultra Kaiju and Seijin *Kanegon *Alien Baltan *Red King *Pigmon *Gomora *Seabozu *Zetton *Alien Icarus *Eleking *Black King *Veron *Gora Trivia *In the show's Spike TV redub, several of the kaiju and aliens were changed for comedic effect. **Due to the licensing of the Ultra-Company at the time, the episode on the DVD set, titled Monsters vs Mascots was heavily edited to remove the Ultra Brothers. *Godzilla himself appeared in some episodes for comedy skits. *Seabozu and Alien Baltan are the only monsters who won from the Ultra Series. *During the final showdown it was chaos, costumes like the green orb, elephant, and Pigmon mainly got in the way, as Black King, Red King, Gora and Gomora stopped carts with their bodies (jumping onto the hoods.) *The suits used for the show appearances were the cheaply made Stage Show suits, with only Gora being directly used from the previously newer entry, Ultraman 80. *The background music used for High Roller is actually Godzilla's March Melody from Toho. *High Roller and Pipe Down are the only events where one Ultra kaiju appeared. *In the game Boulder Dash, Alien Baltan technically won, but was attacked by Seven and Jack, and then flattened by Ace throwing a boulder on him. Baltan attempted to rush the group before being thrown down the hill by the Ultra Brothers. **Seven also attempted to fight a Japanese Hopping Vampire, before being scared by a Bruce Lee style war cry from the man.